1. Technical Field
The invention relates to robotic control methods using configuration control techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,553.
2. Background Art
1. Introduction
Redundant robot manipulators possess more joint degrees-of- freedom than are required for the basic task of controlling the end-effector motion. The "extra" joints can provide high dexterity and versatility by enabling the robot to accomplish additional tasks. This is based on the observation that for a given end-effector location, the manipulator can assume infinite distinct configurations, each with a different measure of task performance, such as manipulability index. This provides a basis for utilization of redundancy to improve the task performance measure by formulating this requirement as an additional task. However, since the robot performs a variety of diverse tasks, the motivation for utilizing the redundancy in each task can be widely different. For instance, in a free-space motion task, the redundancy can be used to reduce the inertial torques or increase the efficiency of end-effector motion; whereas in a constrained contact task, improvement of mechanical-advantage or reduction of impulsive impact force are appropriate goals. Therefore, the resolution of redundancy must be based on the particular task to be performed.
In the description that follows, reference is made to individual publications listed numerically at the end of this specification by number (e.g., such as "[1]").
While redundancy is a desirable feature in a robot manipulator, the presence of redundant joints complicates the manipulator control problem considerably. The control of redundant robots has been the subject of considerable research during the past two decades. Despite this long history, previous investigations are often focused on the Jacobian pseudoinverse approach proposed originally by Whitney [1] in 1969 and improved subsequently by Liegois [2] in 1977. This approach resolves the redundancy at the velocity level by optimizing an objective function, and produces non-cyclic motions. For instance, using the Jacobian pseudoinverse approach, Suh and Hollerbach [3] suggest methods for minimization of instantaneous joint torques. Khatib [4] proposes a scheme to reduce joint torques by using the inertia-weighted Jacobian pseudoinverse. Dubey and Luh [5] and Chiu [6] use the pseudoinverse approach to optimize the manipulator mechanical-advantage and velocity-ratio using the force and velocity manipulability ellipsoids. Walker [7] resolves the redundancy by reducing the impulsive force at impact using the Jacobian pseudoinverse approach. Maciejewski and Klein [ 8] describe a method for obstacle avoidance based on pseudoinverse control.
In recent specifications [9-16], a new approach called configuration control is proposed for resolution of redundancy and control of redundant manipulators. This approach is based on task augmentation and resolves the redundancy at the position (i.e., task) level, thereby yielding cyclic motions. In this approach, the basic task of end-effector motion is augmented by a user-defined additional task for redundancy resolution. In previous specifications, the additional task is chosen as posture or self-motion control [15,16], optimal joint movement [14,16], or collision avoidance [13,16]. This specification introduces further options for additional task based on manipulator dynamics and end-effector characteristics.
The structure of the specification is as follows. Section 2 describes new additional task options for redundancy resolution within the configuration control framework. A simple planar three-link manipulator is used in the computer simulation studies of Section 3 to illustrate some of the concepts introduced in the specification. Section 4 discusses the results of the specification and draws some conclusions.